The Legend of Korra: To the Past
by Avatarkorraaang
Summary: Korra and her Friends go back to the past and meet old team avatar.
1. To the past

**Hey guys I really liked this idea so just had to write a fanfiction on it. Also just to let you know this takes place 1 year after the batlle with Amon.**

Korra's POV:

Me, Mako, Bolin, Jinora, Asami, and Iroh are all sitting outside by the meditation pavilion talking. Then I see this bright light then everything goes black. The next thing I knew I am on the ground with everyone at a place i don't even recognize. Then a group of six kids walk towards us. The first one that looks like a watertribe boy walk up to me puts his boomerang up to my face and says  
" Who are you and what do you want from us?'"  
"Sokka be nice we don't even know who they are yet so leave them alone." says a watertribe girl behind him  
" But, Katara." right when the boy said that I knew we were in the past because katara looked young. Plus then i notice Firelord Zuko, Aang, Toph and Suki behind them.  
" Let me introdues everyone then" i say because I know if they introdues them selves exspecially me, and Jinora they will be confused. So Then i go on and say  
" I am Korra and i am a waterbender from the Northern watertribe. This is Bolin an earthbender." then pause before i introdues mako because I know they are at war with the fire nation so i go on " This is Mako a non bender and his brother is Bolin. This is Asami a non bender. This is Jinora a non bender and this is Iroh a non bender." I lie to them then i turn and wisper to everyone to tell them why i lied and the nodded telling me they understood. Then Aang and everyone go on and introduce themselves  
"I am Aang I am the avatar i have mastered all the elements but fire witch i am working on." says Aang with a heartwarming smile on his face  
"I am Katara I am a water bender from the Southern watertribe." Says my former master  
"I am Zuko I am a Fire bender and the crowned prince of the Fire nation." says the guy who does not now he is Firelord  
"I am Toph I am the greatest earthbender of all time i invented metalbending and i am Aang's earthbending teacher." says Toph  
"HI everyone I am Suki I am a non bender." she says with a proud smile then she turns to Sokka  
"I am Sokka I am from the Southern Water tribe my sister is Katara and i am a non bender." he says  
"hey you guys look tired o you want to spend the night here with us at the Air Temple?" asks Katara  
"Sure Katara"  
"Ok I think Sokka would love to show you guys to your rooms" she responds then Sokka groans then leads us to our rooms.

Toph's POV:  
As I was listing to Korra introduce her and her friends I could tells she was lying at points so once Sokka left to show them to there rooms i decide to tell everyone about her lying to us. "Guys." I say there heads turn to see what i have to say  
" I could feel that Korra was lying a lot when she was introducing her and here friends." I say  
" What was she lying about Toph." asks Suki  
" she lied about Jinora, Iroh, and Mako about being non benders. And she lied about being from the Northern Water Tribe and she half lied about being a water bender."  
How can she half lie about being a water bender she is a water bender or she is not."says Katara  
"She Could be a bloodbender." mumbled Aang  
" Oh well we will make them tell us in the morning i do not know about you but i am going to bed.


	2. It's a world gone mad

THE NEXT DAY

Korra's POV:

I wake up I am still back in time. I get up and see everyone up already Mako stands up and walks up to me.

"Hey good morning beautiful." He says kissing me on the cheek

"Morning to you to City Boy." I say sitting down look at everyone else Katara is handing out food to everyone.

"Thank you Katara" I say as she handsome a bowl of food.

"Your welcome Korra." She says back to me.

"Hey guys!" Toph Yells

"Yes Toph" I say

"We know you lied to us yesterday about who you guys are so I want the truth." She says waiting for a reply

"How did you know we were lying?" Asks Bolin

"I can sense you vibrations in the earth with earth bending."

"That. Is. AWESOME!" Says Bolin

"Ok enough with the chit chat I want the truth." Says Toph all heads turn to Korra

"Ok ok I will tell you the truth. We are from the future and I am the avatar after Aang." Then I bend a piece of earth, then I light I flame in my hand, bend water and blow air at Bolin. Then I continue

"Mako is a Fire bender. Iroh is a fire bender, he is also the crowned prince of the Fire Nation and General of The United Forces. Jinora is a airbender." I say hoping they will take the news in. Then Toph speaks up.

"So what you are saying is this is twinkletoes jr. here?

"No that was your nickname for Jinora's father Tenzin." I say

"Ok who is Tenzin" asks Aang

"Tenzin is the youngest child of Katara and Aang. You guys have two other children also Kya a master water bender, and Bumi a non bender and Commander of the United Forces. Tenzin also has 3 other children 2 other air benders and one still not sure of yet." Jinora explains staring at Katara who is in utter shock and Aang who is blushing wildly. Then Zuko speaks up

"So how is Iroh the crowned prince of the Fire nation?" He ask Iroh responded to his question

"After Aang defeats Fire Lord Ozai you take the thrown marry Mai and have one daughter named Ursa. Ursa is my mother." Iroh explains to Zuko.

"What else should we know?" Asks Sokka

"Well Toph starts a metalbending police force and has a daughter named Lin. Sokka married Suki and he is the Councilmen for the southern watertribe." I respond

"I HAVE A KID AND SOKKA A COUNCILMEN IT'S THE WORLD GONE MAD! Yells Toph running out of the room

**I hoped you liked it**


	3. Going back

Toph's POV:

Did this girl just say I have a kid and Snoozels was a councilmen? Snoozels a councilmen is less surprising as ME having a kid!

"I HAD A WHAT?" I yell as Sokka ran out.

"You had one child an earth bender and a metalbender named Lin like I said. BUt she is also one of the worlds best earth benders follow by you of course. Also if it means anything to you she is proud to be your daughter." says the Korra

"Well wouldn't be proud to be my daughter!" I say

Aang's POV:

I could not believe I married Katara it is a dream come true. Then there also is my kids only one is a air bender but he has more children so I am ok with that. But I really want to get to know Jinora maybe we can practice together. But I also have to practice my fire bending and water bending, and not to mention earth bending. So I decide to take to Jinora my granddaughter I guess.

"Hey Jinora I guess I am your grandpa then!"

"Yes I know I have a million questions for you but some I can't ask because you don't the answers to yet but can you teach me some air bending I already know a lot but to learn from you would be an honor." she says with a huge smile on her face then she started to continue talking

"You should also teach Korra with me she has only been air bending for a year now, because it was the hardest for her she started bending the other three elements at age 4." she continued

"How could she bend 3 elements at age 4 aren't they supposed to wait to age 16 to tell she is the avatar." I ask her

"Yeah but she started to bend the elements on her own she figured out she was the avatar herself." she answers

"Wow, so you want to get Korra and we can start?" I ask here

"Yes." she says as she us an air scooter to run to get Korra. A minute later she appears with Korra.

"we are ready." they both say at the same time while bowing to me. Then we practiced for an hour until Zuko called me for fire bending practice and he alo asked Korra, Mako, and Iroh If they wanted to join. Korra, Mako, and Iroh were all master fire benders so I was the only one learning really. An hour later I ask Korra

"Hey Korra do you know how to get back to your time?"

"No you think you can help us get back." Korra answers

"Ok lets mediate and maybe if everyone stands around you. You will go back to your time. I watch Korra mediate while her friends stand around her eager to get back to there time. After about an hour a light flashed and the were all gone.

**Sorry if I rushed a little I hoped you liked it**


	4. Authors note sorry

**Sorry I have not updated in a while vetch ink I rushed the story too much what do you think?**


End file.
